The specific aim of the proposed study is: to identify the relationship between a maternal orientation to newborn behaviors and subsequent maternal acquaintance behavior among mothers of term and preterm infants. Methodology: 80 primiparous and 80 multiparous mother-term infant pairs will be randomly assigned to one of four groups. The maternal acquaintance behavior of 80 mothers (Groups 1&2) will be pretested during a feeding episode prior to discharge from the hospital. Also, 80 of the mothers (Groups 1&3) will be given a behavioral orientation to their infant's behavior. Subsequently, the mother - infant pairs will be observed at home during a feeding episode to determine each mother's adaptive behavior. Differences between the groups will be measured by 3-way analysis of variance. An identical methodology will be used to measure acquaintance behavior of 80 mothers of preterm infants. Long-term objectives: Knowledge gained from this study will provide maternal-child health nurses with a basis for evaluating the evolving maternal-infant relationship. It will also provide nurses with a means for assisting the mother in becoming fully acquainted with her infant, thus promoting healthy family relationships.